


Principal's Pet

by TheLiteralOnes



Series: Stricklander x Kaijin [1]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes
Summary: Walter Strickler has a lovely moment with Kaijin, a changeling apprentice, and he enjoys every moment of his company.
Relationships: Walter Strickler | Stricklander & Original Character(s)
Series: Stricklander x Kaijin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902316
Kudos: 3





	Principal's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enjoyable guys, Please handle with care ;;;

"You'd better be quiet if you don't want to get caught." Mr. Strickler gave a hearty chuckle as he stroked Kai’s scalp while he was positioned on his knees at his belt level. His light to heavier strokes and pets against his curly green-dyed hair brought an eased sensation of pleasure to the young man. He was a sucker for appraisal, especially for Walt’s appeased attention giving, “Now, be a good lad, you don't have to be gentle with me, I don't break easily." Kai looked up to be met with a warm, playful smirk. Mr. Strickler nipped at his lower lip and lightly yanked at Kai’s hair from the roots to encourage him to unfasten his trousers after his belt had already been tampered with prior. 

“Yes, sir,” Kai bit down on his lower lip, a habit Mr. Strickler picked up from him as a result of eagerness, “I want to please you,” He whimpered when Walt stroked his hair from his forehead to the back of his scalp, then tugged again at his curly mess of hair. With the queue given, Kai pulled at his zipper at an agonizing pace. He was anxious, but at the same time, excitement danced in his lower belly to his nether regions. He was always excited when Mr. Strickler called him to his office. Times like these were few and far between, but cherished nonetheless. 

An already noticeable bulge peaked through his underwear as it protruded between the folds of the zipper and fastener. A minor wet stain of pre cum had been visible as well...must’ve been pent up. Kai noticed more frustration and tension due to the stress of school work and lack of sexual interactions. He could only imagine how pent up Walt’s troll form was. Those grizzled, glistening fangs that hungered for the touch of Kai’s fleshy, inner thighs...He wanted to bat away that arousing thought as he was brought back to reality with the literal snap of Strickler’s fingers, “Save those thoughts for later, kiddo,” Walter tittered before scruffing his hair tighter within his grasp. He pulled his face nearer to his bulging protrusion, and Kai, with a sly smile, ran his glistening tongue over his cum-wettened underwear. 

Walter’s breath hitched as a slight hiss escaped between his teeth, fangs beginning to protrude from his lower maw as a result of his primal urges breaking through his humane emotional state, “That’s a good boy, Kai, give it a kiss while you’re at it,” His graveled, trollish tongue rang through his vocal chords-oh how tough it was to resist such a demanding, empowered tone. His eyes fluttered as Kai continued to lap and tease his bulge with playful excitement, “Let’s get to the real fun, eh? Why don’t you give it a touch and tease?” Walter sneered and urged Kai to pull his cock out from inside of his undergarments, which he did. 

The length was about average, leaning toward seven to about eight inches in length, with a thicker girth than standard. Kai took in the salty, sweaty aroma and felt his wetness peak through his underwear and pant leg. He gripped the shaft and tugged along the length of him. The touch of his semi calloused hand brought shivers and chills down Mr. Strickler’s spine. He expressed a muffled groan through a clasped hand over his mouth. His hoarse tone returned when Kai’s thumb brushed over the head. He gave it a soft tug, freeing more of the pre cum that accumulated around the entrance, “Keep that up and we’ll be done before lunchtime ends,” Walt expressed that he wanted it to last longer than their normal rendezvous around lunchtime, “Put your mouth on it, already, lad,” He winced and bucked his hips with a swift thrust in Kai’s hand. He was desperate to feel his teeth graze the supple skin and veiny exterior. Strickler nipped at his lower lip and kept a hand firmly pressed against his mouth. A graveled, muffled moan escaped his chords once more, and yet it sounded more primal...there was a desperate growl that followed. 

Kai’s tongue caressed the bottom portion of his cock, pressing up with every choked back gag that was suppressed by the fullness he felt within his gullet. Slurping and gurgling sounds escaped his mouth between squelches and pre cum that managed to slip out. He would bite down with the occasional graze from his tusks, which drove Strickler to buck into his throat even further, “Feels so good...Kai...GAaah,” Walter bucked forward and lurched while his form suddenly changed from human to troll in a magical instant. He growled with an intense need to thrust deeper and harder into Kai’s already tear-stained face, “I am going to come so hard, boy, gimme all you’ve got,” His thrusting was in poor rhythm. He was desperate for release and Kai was there to deliver. He was loyal to his lover, and would literally do anything he could for him. 

He felt a change in his cock, the rough ridges on the bottom that caressed his throat, tickled, teased and prodded. His wetness below the belt worsened further as the heat and estrous attacked his gut with full force. Kai wanted so badly to rub out his frustration and tease his loins until he would crash into ecstasy and pure bliss, but yet again, Stricklander brought him back to reality with a final thrust. His guttural groan echoed through the room and some of the halls as he spilled his seed within Kai’s gullet and stomach. Trolls had excessive sperm production, so it filled his stomach almost to the brim with blissful satisfaction. 

He slowly removed his swollen, pulsating cock from Kai’s sore and achy throat. He wiped the excess cum from his face and lapped it off of his forearm. Stricklander faltered against his desk and heaved with a heavy rise-and-fall of his chest cavity, “That was most pleasant, Kai. You’re a good lad,” Waltolomew brushed Kai’s scalp with a certain caress that drove him into a sense of calm and safety. He nuzzled into Walt’s groin, taking in his scent with much fervor. His sweat and natural odor further aroused Kai with much more excitement, “Now, my love, would you like me to relieve you?” He knelt down to Kai’s level where he sat on his knees. Kai nodded and lowered himself onto his back.

With a hearty chuckle, Stricklander lowered himself down between Kai’s legs, spreading them accordingly, and gazing up into his eyes with predatory intention. His eyes shined with a pleasured gleam, as a troll’s orgasm lasted quite a short while. Kai was swimming in pure bliss when he grazed his rough textured tongue against his folds and over his swollen member. His eyes rolled back as he bucked his hips in a short rhythmic motion. Stricklander hummed and rumbled into Kai as he lapped up his wetness and took in his strong musk, “Yes, Walt! Please, more….” He begged and pleaded for release as Stricklander reveled in the fact that Kai would call out his name in such a way.   
“Yes, my love, you’ll get yours, I promise,” His voice rumbled through his folds with his mouth full of pre cum and flesh. The slurping and lapping sounds drove Kai into pure bliss. This act also got Walt’s rocks off as well, as he was pawing at himself in the process of getting Kai off. He bucked his hips against his hand while eagerly mouthing and licking ravenously at Kai’s member. 

It wasn’t long until Kai felt his release hit him at full force. His hips knocked into Stricklander’s mouth as he latched around him and ravenously struck his tongue over and over Kai’s folds, “ACK, Walt-oh gosh!” He latched his legs around Strickler’s neck and shoulders, pinning him to his crotch. Walt’s breath hitched as he finally hit another orgasm moments later. His wings jutted out with such strength that they fluttered and shivered with utter bliss. His seed hit the floor with a thud and splat, “Oh my god, Walt, I love you,” He laid flat against the floor with his legs going limp around Stricklander. He fell flat onto his belly and rested his chin onto one of Kai’s thighs. 

“How was that, my love?” Walt, with a green haze, returned to his human guise with a gentle smile remaining on his face, “You look so adorable when you climax,” He left gentle pecks along his leg. Kai trembled and giggled as a response, “I love you, dear one,” He teased with a nuzzle into his leg. 

“I love you too, Waltolomew Stricklander,” Kai spoke with a silly tone and commented, “Your nose wrinkles when you finish,” He poked at his nose and giggled. Walt just glanced up with a reddish hue dappling his cheeks. So he could blush. Kai sat up as did Strickler. They embraced and then began to clean up as the bell rang soon after…

END…?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be plenty more of this series... Just hang tight


End file.
